One Week
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Miranda wants to whisk her wife away on a 'Babymoon' but before that she must survive a week in... Ohio.
"Cassidy, Caroline, I need you to help Andrea bring the bags out to Roy, we need to be at the airport in half an hour." Miranda spoke briskly, but not unkindly as Andrea pulled Miranda's huge Louis Vuitton luggage down the stairs and smiled up at the older woman.

"Good morning beautiful, are you ready?" Andy giggled and pulled her wife into a warm embrace, sighing softly as the older woman's arms wrapped around her waist tightly hugging her, and with a kiss to her cheek, Miranda spoke into the brunette's ear, "No, my darling, we both know your parents drive me… and you, insane." She huffed, still cuddling into her wife.

"Yes my love, but you're the one who decided to whisk me away on a 'Babymoon' for two weeks, when James couldn't take the girls. So our only option was my parents…. And their stipulation for the girls staying two weeks, was us staying one with them." Andy pressed a kiss to Miranda's cheek and pulled out of their embrace.

"We're ready!" Cassidy yelled excitedly, racing down the stairs with a big grin on her face, "Caro's pouting a bit, but we both know how her and Poppa get along, she'll be fine!" Cassidy walked over to Andrea and placed a tiny kiss on Andy's ever-growing stomach, "You be good!" She chastised, skipping out of the door, her long red curls flowing after her.

Miranda smirked, "You'll get Caroline?" At her wife's nod, she smiled, spun on her heel and walked briskly out to the town car. Andy couldn't help but watch in awe of Miranda's shapely backside.

With a slightly slower walk than normal, Andy climbed up the stairs and walked into Caroline's green and blue room with a sweet smile, "What's up kiddo?" Her stepmother asked, slowly lowering herself onto the bed next to Caroline.

"You know I love Nana and Poppa, but… what if something happens to your or the baby? Or if you and mom fight? Or if you decide you like it with just the two of you, and don't come back to pick us up?" Caroline, the oldest by 15 minutes was basically Miranda pushed into a smaller body. She was hard, quiet, but smart, always watching and listening. She sniffed and leaned her hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Oh baby, we've had this conversation, nothing and I mean **nothing,** could ever make me or your mom love you two less, I may have not been here for the first four years of your life, but I've been here for the last three, right?" At Caroline's nod, Andy chuckles and kissed her head, "So I'm not going anywhere, my life would not be complete without the two of you, got it?" Caroline smiled, "Okay Momma, let's go!" Caroline kissed Andy's cheek, and ran from her room, grabbing her Coach backpack from the floor by the door.

"Caro, look at mom and momma…" Cassidy nudged her sister and giggled, "Momma is all curled around mom, and mom is asleep?" Caro gasped, "I can't even believe it! Mom has never slept on the plane, ever." Caroline crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat, "I'm glad Momma's here. She makes mom happy, and by extension, us, happy!" She laughed softly, putting her earphones in and closing her eyes.

"Miranda, the girls are asleep." Andy smirked, nudging her wife and kissing her temple and curling up into her side. Miranda prefered to fly in Donatella's private jet, but the fashion designer was using it this weekend, so the Priestly's had to make due with a first class flight for a few hours- and really, it wasn't so bad.

"Hmm, I'm sure they're storing energy until we reach your parent's acreage. Tell me again why we're going?" Miranda scoffed, knowing, and also hating the answer. The arm which was around her wife's still lithe form to rub her slightly bulging stomach, "I'm sure this little one will want to race around their property too."

Andrea snorted, kissing her wife's cheek again, "Most likely, yes, but I'm sure He'll enjoy it." She smirked, Miranda was _convinced_ they were having a girl, but Andy wasn't as sure, it felt like a boy, and she knew she'd love him as much as anyone else in their family, _but_ another little girl would be so much fun.

"She'll, Andrea, She, will love it, possibly be more refined. Maybe less of a scamp, but I'm sure all she'll want to do is play in the mud, or on those horses, or some other disgustingly filthy thing there is to do in... _Ohio."_


End file.
